


Andraste's KnickerWeisels

by Fandora



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandora/pseuds/Fandora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is King, and Hawke is a member of the Inquisition now. She is the one thing he's wanted but never had. She enjoys teasing him for making her wait so long.</p><p>Just a shortie that was floating around in my noodle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andraste's KnickerWeisels

The war was over, the battle had been won, the old god had his teeth kicked the fuck in, and the rebuilding had begun. Skyhold had become neutral ground. A leader was allowed to bring guards in but no more than three, once you were in its walls, they were under the protection of the Inquisition. Maker help anyone, who fucked over the Inquisitor. 

It ended the posturing of the mighty 3, King Alistair, King Sebastian and Empress Celene. The Inquisitor Ruled them all so to speak, an agreement reached by the three leaders had the Inquisitor becoming the voice of reason, helping be the judgment between the three. Wars had sometimes been avoided at the 11th hour but in the end, the Inquisitor made them see reason. This time, Starkhaven’s King Sebastian was in residence, waiting on Ferelden’s King Alistair, they were in a contract negotiation over resources and a trade agreement that kept stalling out on either side. 

Both reasonable proud men, Malcolm Trevelyan didn't foresee many negotiations needed. Sebastian had been in residence for the better part of a week enjoying the Inquisitions hospitality.

He had run into her on numerous occasions. Too much time, and broken promises between them, at one point everyone thought she was going to be the next Queen of Starkhaven, including her.

Like many sad tales of love, time and distance drove the icy wedge between them. The letters slowed, the visits stopped, they both just moved on with their lives. Hawke was a proud woman, and she refused to chase after any man. She had stayed with the Inquisition after Malcolm chose her to help him rebuild, they weren't a couple occasionally they shared a bed, but both were free to enjoy whomever they liked. Malcolm, was currently entangled with Empress Celene, and so Hawke was the impartial party when needed there.

When Cullen had finally moved into the main castle with Leliana, Hawke had Cullen’s old rooms renovated. In addition to a roof over her room, she had stairs, and a balcony added giving it light and air. Her balcony overlooked the courtyard and directly across from the balcony of the rooms of a certain King who had tormented her for years. Now in the evening, it was her turn to torment him with what he would never have. She knew he was watching when she stood on her balcony in her nightshift, hair down enjoying the feeling of the crisp air on her almost naked flesh.

It was warm, and her windows were open curtains pulled back hoping for the chilly night air to seep eventually into her room, she saw his shadow on his balcony. Stepping to the threshold of hers, they were too high up for anyone below to see them. He was standing there watching, he had stopped being a good little chantry boy over ten years ago, his bed was never empty now. King Vael always got what he wanted… except for her. 

She was the one who got away, she was the one who haunted his dreams, she was the one. And now he was feet away from her.

Pulling her shift over her head, he watched as it fluttered to her feet, the moon kissing her skin in the soft light, making her appear almost an apparition. It took him a few seconds to decide if he had fallen asleep, and this was a dream or not.

Stretching backward, grinning, she could hear him moan from here. It's a dance they have been doing all week, she gives him a show and pretends she doesn't know he's fisting his cock while he watches her. Tonight she pushed him possibly too far, losing herself in the moments relishing the feeling of her skin, giving into her desires. Holding onto the door frame as her fingers gently whisper over her soft folds, she feels her heat, head back as her fingers master her flesh lost in herself she forgets. The King was once a rogue. 

His breath in her ear as his hand covers her mouth. “That will be enough of that Lass.” Spinning her around slamming Hawke against the wall, his thigh pressing into her center, arms pinned above her head. Running his tongue along her jawline, biting her ear. “I want to taste you. All of you I want to make you scream my name until your throat is raw,” flipping her around, pressing her front into the wall, Sebastian pressed himself into her ass, “you've had your fun baby girl, now it's my turn.”

His teeth in her shoulder, taking the fingers of her hand he moved them to her center his hand covering hers, together they abused her clit, the entire time he was whispering of the nights she haunted him in Kirkwall. Turning her back around to face him, he took her face in his hands, pulling her to him. Words thick on his tongue, “so fucking beautiful.” Claiming her lips with his. Sebastian picked her up, Hawke wrapped her legs around his waist, as he carried her to her bed, her fingers carding through his hair, she ripped his tunic over his head, as he tossed her on the bed. Eyes locked together he dropped his trousers and continued the predatory attack, “If you do naugh want this baby girl, say it now.” 

Holding her wrists out to him “You know what I want Bastian.” His breath caught at what she was offering, Maker he had told her about that fantasy a million years ago, during a drunken night in the hanged man. She had begged him to come home with her, and she had run her hands down his hard shaft then. The pain of denying them both shot through his groin in memory. 

Now, now he wouldn't say no, ripping the silk cord from the bed draperies, kneeling next to her, he tied her hands together, then to the post of the bed. He quickly tied her one leg to the other post leaving her able to move one, opening her to him she whimpered when his tongue touched her for the first time; she knew her fate, Hawke just hoped she could handle what she had offered. 

His tongue flicked her engorged nub pushing back the hood that protected it, he sucked and lapped at her core. His eyes watching as the fingers of his one hand slid into her, curling upward to begin the slow process of making her explode. 

He found the spot just inside her entrance that he needed and began caressing it in slow sweeping passes, and circles. Changing up the pressure and the direction stimulating her from the inside as his tongue took care of the rest. 

Her breath was coming in pants, her hips rocking against his hand, when he thrust three fingers into her, still stimulating her spot she cried out trying to close her legs, he wouldn't let her. When his tongue flicked her slick nub faster, she screamed his name as she came. 

Fighting with him with every muscle to push him out of her body, but he opened her wider fucking her harder with his fingers, his lips wrapped around her nub sucking hard, tongue flicking fiercely. 

The scream that tore from her throat echoed on the walls and her body flooded him with her cream, and yet he didn't stop he pushed her harder. Changing it up, only to make her come again, her stomach hurt from the intensity, his one arm pinning her leg, holding her center down while his other hand rubbed her magic spot in her core. His fingers thrusting into her now, just barely caressing the spot he had brought screaming to life, each pass with his finger was like lightning to her clit. 

He brought her to climax four times, making her ride out each one to completion, the fourth road the tail of the third. Her throat was raw from screaming his name, and she began begging for him to fill her; his fingers felt amazing, but she needed more, she needed the stretch the pulsing feeling only a hard cock could give her. She needed to come on his cock, watch her body milk his, feeling him lose his fucking control inside her, it was his turn to scream her name. 

When he moved over top of her, she wrapped her leg around his hip to pull him hard against her his solid length was engulfed by her outer lips. He refused to enter her. Instead, he slid his shaft through her folds, his head abusing her clit. 

When he was close, she could feel his flesh pulsing against her, throbbing needing release. He reached up and with a tug released her hands, holding them above her head. 

His sweat dripping from his hair, his need was thick in every word he spoke, “for a week Lass you have been driving me insane, making me want you, but denying my desires.” Just as she was about to come for the sixth time, his tip pressed into her entrance, and she screamed out “yes Sebastian Maker take me!” 

He pushed off the bed standing up tucking his painfully hard member back into his breeches as he pulled them on, smoothing his hair back he winked at her. “Now you know how I felt, finding release but naugh the one I needed.” 

With that he left, closing the door, by the time she realized what had just happened, and untied her one leg to go after him he was in his room. She didn't even bother dressing she just threw on a robe and ran after him, scaring the hell out of Jim as she ran by him half crazed and almost naked. 

She barely had Sebastian's door closed, and she found herself being slammed face against the door as a naked King thrust into her “Every night, I have laid here fisting my cock, imagining it was you wrapped around me, your hands on me, your lips sucking me. I haven't wanted something so badly in my life, since the last time you drove me crazy.” 

Pulling out of her he pushed her to the ground. Greedily she grabbed his marble shaft and ran her tongue over it tasting herself on him, moaning at the combination of their juices. He slid his flesh between her lips, her fingers biting into his ass while she moved with the thrusting of his hips, taking as much in her mouth as she could. 

His breathing was ragged his legs began to shake, he was too close, pulling back he scooped her off the floor, tossing her on the bed. Her fingers twined with his as he pressed her hands above her head, her legs wrapped around him, her heels digging into his ass. Whimpering while his tip slips between her swollen lips, opening her to him her body welcoming him inside her. 

His attention to a particular spot earlier has her gasping with every thrust, her muscles ache from contracting so hard with her pleasure. Her body is betraying her, begging his for release, her juices flooding him, making his entry slick and erotic like liquid silk, wrapped around flesh. 

Every flutter of her channel caressing him every pulse of his shaft stretching her. Her body was screaming for release as her back bows, and he hooks her legs over his arms opening her more thrusting harder and deeper into her. His accent thicker with his need for her, “That's it, Lass! Och, take me all in ta ya.” 

Sebastian’s body was writhing against hers, filing it, her breasts pressed into his chest, She felt incredible. His lips crushed hers as his hips ground into her together they were both driving each other crazy. When she began her release it drove him with her, the tightness milking him their hands still clasped together as he filled her with his seed her name being shouted to the heavens along with his.

It took awhile for them to become untangled, and Sebastian to pull her into his arms, his lips at her ear, his breath tickled as he spoke. “Lass I'm ever grateful, I did naugh have you back in Kirkwall even once, I would naugh been able to keep my vows, and stop from filling your belly.”

He thrust into her from behind holding her back tight against him, “Now, I do naugh have such restrictions.” She moaned softly, pushing back onto him, her thighs slick with his seed.


End file.
